Reliving Love
by zenee
Summary: An accident wipes out her memory. Now she's back at Hogwarts and meets him again. Can Ginny and Draco rediscover their past? PLEASE R&R! Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about Ginny and Draco, a misty history, a little accident, and a rebuilding of what was never sure in the first place. Please R&R! Thanks!  
  
**Prologue**  
  
"Ginny watch out!"  
  
"Wha-Oomph!"  
  
Ginny lay peacefully in St. Mungo's on the morning of July 31st when she heard blurry noises that cleared to be voices moments later.  
  
"She's been out of it for a week." Said Fred.  
  
"D'you think she'll be ok?" asked a girl's voice, "What exactly happened?"  
  
"Well, we were helping her improve her Quidditch skills in the backyard one day and she's gets so distracted by the game that she forgot she was running right into our house. She slammed right into the window and she's been unconscious ever since." Answered George.  
  
Another voice, which Ginny distinguished as Ron's. "Harry, what subjects are you taking this year?"  
  
-_Who the hell was Harry_- thought Ginny. Her eyes fluttered for a second before opening completely. She was surrounded by Ron, George, Fred, a boy with messy black hair and round glasses who was rather dorky looking but cute, and a girl with curly brown hair.  
  
"Oho! She's awake!" said Fred.  
  
"Ginny, are you alright?" asked the girl.  
  
"Who...are you?" Ginny's voice croaked.  
  
"Ginny? I'm...I'm Hermione."  
  
"Have I met you before?" she asked, voice clearing up. Her brothers and the boy with black hair were looking at her, puzzled.  
  
"Ginny, we go to the same school."  
  
"Oh, you go to Hogwarts too? Hey..." she looked around, "What am I doing in here?"  
  
It took a while for everyone to figure out exactly what had happened to Ginny as a result of her collision. She remembered her family, her school, her subjects, but had no memory of anyone she met from the year she entered Hogwarts. She knew about Percy leaving the family, but she didn't remember ever meeting Harry Potter (much less ever having a crush on him) or Hermione Granger, or any of her friends from Hogwarts. Yet, she seemed to remember attending Hogwarts. She seemed to remember all that happened in the Department of Mysteries the previous year, but not the specific people. It was awkward, as if her brain had deleted her new acquaintances list from the time she was eleven, but retained her memories of events that included the new acquaintances. Though it took a while for things to get back to normal, it was no big deal. She remembered everything she learned (just not the teachers who had taught her), so she could continue taking her regular classes at Hogwarts in fifth year.  
  
The Weasleys did their best to help Ginny catch up on people she had already met. At first it was hard for her to believe the story they gave her, about practicing Quidditch-though she did seem to vaguely remember that. After a month of being confused, Ginny was almost back to normal, though she had never really felt that there was anything wrong. She was her confident self again-her accident hadn't altered her personality.  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
"Anna!"  
  
"Gin, there you are!"  
  
"How was Hawaii?"  
  
"Oh it was awesome! Beaches, hot guys, relaxing all day, you catch my drift-how've you been?"  
  
"Great, great...except, as you know, about the whole-"  
  
"Collision? Yeah, it's actually really lucky that you didn't forget everything. When I heard about it, honestly, I'm so glad I met you before Hogwarts."  
  
"Thanks An, but it's so weird sometimes because there'll be huge gaps in my memory. It's kinda scary, not knowing what I did for blocks of time, you know?"  
  
"Must be, but Gin, the train's about to leave, we'd better get on!"  
  
"Good point."  
  
Anna and Ginny, who met the year before Hogwarts in Diagon Alley, boarded the train and took the only semi-empty compartment occupied by no other than Draco Malfoy, and his bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Gin, I need to go change into my robes, I'll be right back."  
  
"Arite, but be quick, those kids look stuck up."  
  
A few minutes after she left, Draco seemed to have just noticed Ginny. He smirked.  
  
"Weasel."  
  
"Um, sorry? Do I know you?" she said nervously for the hundredth time that summer.  
  
"Don't act dumb, we have a lot to talk about."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Gin..." Anna paused, re-entering the cabin, "Malfoy." she spat.  
  
"Anna, who-" started Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, gimme a sec, I have to bring Malfoy to McGonagall for a sec." she said quickly with a forced smile.  
  
"Oh, alright." Ginny said, still confused.  
  
Anna pulled Draco into a narrow hallway.  
  
"An, what the hell?"  
  
"Don't act friendly with me Draco, just because she doesn't remember you doesn't mean you can play her again."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"If you don't know, why the bloody hell are you talking to her?"  
  
"Don't know what?"  
  
"Malfoy. Ginny had a little collision this summer. She doesn't remember anyone she met from the year she started at Hogwarts."  
  
"Wh-What do you mean?"  
  
"Which word don't you understand?"  
  
"She doesn't remember anything...about us?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**--rewind**

"She doesn't remember anything...about us?"

**-- play Chapter 2**

* * *

"No, and from what happened, it's probably a good thing. You played her and broke her heart, and you have the guts to talk to her again? You're dumber than I thought."  
  
"Anna, listen to me-"  
  
"If Ginny had her memory, she would've hexed you right then. Leave her alone, let her go on with life. She doesn't need a perv like her ruining her."  
  
"Just let me explain Anna!"  
  
"What could you possibly have to say now? Sorry won't save your ass now."  
  
"But I am sorry."  
  
"She wouldn't have cared."  
  
"If she knew what the circumstances her, she would've understood." he said, "You're the closest to her, you have to hear me out."  
  
"Forget it Draco, she doesn't need you." Anna turned back to the cabin, but Draco grabbed her.  
  
"Let go of me. Now." said Anna.  
  
"You can't go until you hear me out!" he said slowly, "The only reason I let her go last year was because if she had stayed with me she would've met a very bitter end. Do you know what happened to Pansy Parkinson this summer?"  
  
"After you got together with Parkinson..." she said the words in a venomous tone, "you guys went on a little vacation where I don't even want to think about what you did there, but then one day Voldemort killed her and should have killed you too!" she whispered fiercely.  
  
"My father was killed too."  
  
"And good thing."  
  
"Yeah..." he agreed, dazing off for a second, which surprised Anna.  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
"My father wanted me to be a Death Eater, just like him."  
  
"And you are!" she said icily, "He succeeded."  
  
"No, I'm not." he replied calmly, "I was against it. Kept trying to put it off. Voldemort got impatient, and even for my father, a loyal Death Eater, wasn't willing to wait for an answer anymore. A Death Eater who falters in undecisive loyalties is not needed by the Dark Lord."  
  
"Ugh..." Anna shuddered.  
  
"Voldemort started threatening me, he warned me that if I didn't vow to serve him soon, he would start without me and would punish me by killing. I knew he meant that he would go after people I loved, and I couldn't let him know that I had anything to do with Ginny. I used Pansy, who was as good as dead then anyway, since her father, a Death Eater, had made a mistake in Voldemort's plans. All the Parkinsons were killed the day after Pansy was.  
  
"Good riddance..."  
  
"It was believable to say that I had fallen for her, so when Voldemort came after me, he killed her off to try to make up my mind. My father tried to find me more time, but in Voldemort's wrath, he said the wrong thing and was instantly killed."  
  
Anna was understanding now. Draco had to cut all attachments to Ginny or Voldemort, highly skilled at Legilimency, would've found out and killed her.  
  
"Anyway, I escaped to Dumbledore with pleadings to join the Order."  
  
"But you're underage."  
  
"I didn't know that, but Dumbledore said that he would protect me from Voldemort. I took Veritaseum to prove to him my honesty. I'm in a dangerous position now, but I had to explain to Ginny..."  
  
"What're we gonna do?"  
  
"Does she have any idea who I am or what happened?"  
  
Anna gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

**--rewind**

Anna gasped.

**-- play Chapter 3  
**

* * *

"What?" said Draco.  
  
"I just remembered. Ginny remembers events that happened at Hogwarts, and what she's learned in classes and stuff, but she just doesn't remember who they took place with."  
  
"So..."  
  
"Draco, just talk to her, get to know her again as she is...I'll ask her if she remembers anything I guess...no miracle is suddenly gonna bring her memory back, so we're just gonna have to deal."  
  
"Deal?! What if she never remembers me? I can't just go through everything we went through all over again!"  
  
"Don't be such a wimp Draco, there's nothing we can do about it." Anna said, "I'll talk to you later, I need to ask Katie something." she nodded to Katie Bell, a 7th year on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.  
  
"Ugh, fine!" he said, "Be a bitch like that and leave me here..." he muttered after her. He walked back into the cabin where Ginny was talking to Crabbe. -_Woah, Crabbe's having a conversation?! Holy shit!_-  
  
"So are you a Quidditch fan?" Ginny had been saying.  
  
"Uhhh..."  
  
"What team do you support?"  
  
"Err...Slytherin..."  
  
Ginny laughed, "Well of course, I mean I support Gryffindor, but what pro team?"  
  
"That question's a little difficult for my friend here, go easy on him." Draco cut in.  
  
"You're not too nice to your 'friends', are you? Who do you think you are, anyway?" -_She hasn't changed a bit..._- thought Draco.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." Draco held out his hand.  
  
"Draco Malfoy?" her eyes softened a bit, as if they had dozed off for a second...-_Ah, maybe she remembers!_- thought Draco   
  
"What an odd name..." she said.  
  
!---FLASHback---!  
  
"What the fuck d-" Ginny's sentence was broken by soft, warm lips against hers and a warm, hard body pressing her against the tree she had been leaning on. She breathed in a light scent of cinnamon and musk, and she inhaled deeply as her eyelids closed...  
  
!---/FLASHback---!  
  
That's what flashed through Ginny's head as the platinum blonde haired boy introduced himself and looked into her eyes. -_Draco Malfoy..._- she had thought... -_Why do I seem to know him so well, yet I don't even recognize his name?_-  
  
-_WTF was that? She doesn't remember? Then what was that whole dazed look?_-   
  
"Think my name's funny? 'Least I don't wear 5th hand robes meant for-"  
  
"Hey, you don't have to stay here if you don't want." Ginny cut in. -_He is such a stuck up brat...but...why does he seem so familiar and...damn, he's hot?_-  
  
Anna stepped back into the room.  
  
"Hey Gin, the train's about to stop, let's go." she exchanged a quick glance with Draco, who slightly shook his head.  
  
"Alright." she said.  
  
--- Hogwarts Girls' Dormitories  
  
"Oh my God, I know, I'm so happy for her! Quidditch Captain? She must be so happy. Too bad for me that when I'm in 7th year, I have to compete with you!"  
  
"You mean I'll have to compete against you, damn it!"  
  
"Hah, we'll see, we'll see..."  
  
"Hey Gin, I have to ask you something..."  
  
"Yeah? About what...?"  
  
"Well you know, do you remember when you erm...dated that guy last year?"  
  
!---FLASHback---!  
  
"I hate you!" his voice boomed through her head...her heart about to crack...  
  
"Then leave and don't talk to me!"  
  
"Everything was great...my future decided and everything, and then YOU! You just had to come along and ruin everything!"  
  
"What the hell did I ever do to you?!" she yelled.  
  
!---/FLASHback---!  
  
"Hello? Gin...did you hear me?" Anna snapped her fingers across Ginny's face, jolting her back into the present.  
  
"An...I'm...I hate this."  
  
"What? Are you ok Gin?"  
  
"There are so many holes in my memory! I can't take it...I don't remember anyone, but I feel like I should...and then there are these flashbacks about this guy I don't even know!"  
  
"Gin, calm down!"  
  
"I don't even remember who I had my first kiss with!"  
  
"I SAID, calm down!"  
  
"An, I can't...I can't take this! I just don't-"  
  
"Remember, I know. Ok Gin, let me think...listen for a sec, ok?" Anna took a breath. "I don't wanna go over this now since it's super late and I'm too tired to think straight. Go to sleep, we'll wake up tomorrow-classes don't start until tomorrow because of the suspected break-in...we'll talk then. For now, just try to chill, ok?"  
  
Ginny nodded, eyes starting to water.  
  
"Don't cry, you'll be fine, ok?" Anna gave Ginny a hug, and Ginny smiled weakly.  
  
Ginny lay in bed, tons of questions swirling in her mind...finally sleep overtook her, and she nodded off to sleep.  
  
!---FLASHback---!  
  
"What the hell did I ever do to you?!" she yelled.  
  
"You made me fall in fucking love with you Ginny." he said in a hoarse whisper.


	4. Chapter 4

**-- rewind**

"You made me fall in fucking love with you Ginny." he said in a hoarse whisper.

**-- play Chapter 4**

* * *

_-But...-_ Ginny thought _-...who ARE you...?-_  
  
!---/FLASHback--!  
  
Ginny rubbed her eyes as the sun shone on her face.  
  
"Ngh..." she sighed, wishing she could go back to sleep. She looked over at Anna's bed. She was gone.  
  
_-Who was he...it feels like I've known him for so long, like I know him so well...-  
_  
She sat upright on her bed.  
  
"Holy shit!" she muttered... "I can't keep doing this...it's O.W.L. year, I can't keep daydreaming like this..."  
  
"Gin, you're up!" Anna walked in wearing a pretty bright pink ribbed tank top, and a flowing orange skirt with a pink floral print. She carried a light green Dior saddlebag, and she wore matching 3 inch strappy wedges.  
  
"Don't you have that bag in pink too?" Ginny said, not fully awake... "You have too much designer stuff An..."  
  
"Ginny, get with the program, it's enchanted. I can change it to what ever color I want." Anna rolled her eyes, "Ginny...sometimes..."  
  
"Ah, shut up..." said Gin, "You're lucky you can afford one." Anna was so perfect damnit.  
  
"Hey, money doesn't come easy. I worked as a freaking lifeguard in muggle world for half the summer to save up for this."  
  
"Yeah, and you got a gorgeous tan with the package."  
  
"Gin, you could've come with me, I invited you remember?"  
  
"I know, but I had to practice for Quidditch...when I..."  
  
"Oh Gin, I'm sorry." An said, wishing she hadn't brought up the subject.  
  
"Don't be, really. It's not like we can do anything about it. Maybe it's magic. I mean serioiusly, what were the chances of amnesia by running into something..."  
  
"Maybe we can ask Hermione to look up sudden amnesia!" Anna said, "Maybe she can find out what really caused it."  
  
"Hermione...Granger, right? The muggle-born?"  
  
"Yes, and the brightest witch of her year."  
  
"Sure, I guess nothing bad can come of it." replied Ginny.  
  
"Oh, and Gin?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did you ever ask Katie about playing Chaser yet?"  
  
"Um no...I don't think there's an opening on the team." Ginny replied, which of course wasn't true.  
  
"Gin, I'm on the freaking team, you don't really expect me to believe that, do you?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know An, I mean, I guess, as you told me, I really wanted to, but now after this whole memory thing, I'm having second thoughts."  
  
"Listen to me. It'll be fun. And besides, you LOVE Quidditch."  
  
"Well, see that's not exactly the problem, but, well...You have the best broom of the season, your Starchaser, Harry has his Firebolt..."  
  
"Ooh, I see, so it's the 'I don't have a good enough broom' thing now, isn't it? Well Ginny, the answer's fairly simple: get a job. I'll even contribute half of what's left over from what I spent on the Starchaser to help you get a decent broom: how about the new Nimbus 3000?"  
  
"An, it's like...hundreds of galleons."  
  
"Oh my God, I almost forgot! Actually..." Anna started rummaging through her handbag, "Not with this." She pulled out a slip of paper which read: "Three Broomsticks Lottery Winner: 75% off NEW Nimbus 3000!"  
  
Ginny gaped. "You...won...the Three Broomsticks lottery?"  
  
"Well, not ME...a friend gave it to me, and well, since I obviously already have a perfectly good broom..."  
  
"Oh my God, thanks An!"  
  
"Woah, woah...dude, I'm not just giving it to you. You have to promise me something."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"You have to go to the Halloween Dance."  
  
"Of course I will!"  
  
"NOT single."  
  
"What?! But you're going single."  
  
"Do you want it or not?"  
  
"I'm sure Katie wouldn't mind getting a new broom..."  
  
"Ok, ok, I promise."  
  
"Great! Now let's go to Hogmeade!"  
  
--- Great Hall after dinner  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Anna! Did it work?"  
  
"Of course it did! But how did you win the Three Broomsticks lottery?"  
  
"An, my dear, I thought you were smarter than that. You don't win a lottery by sheer luck, you win it by connections." he winked.  
  
"Oh duh. But anyway, you better ask her fast, I've seen some guys eyeing her already."  
  
"What? But she hardly even knows me, or who I am!"  
  
"Draco, it's not the time to think about that. Remember you acted all snotty last year and it never got you anywhere."  
  
But Draco had walked over to Ginny already, who was talking to none other than Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Listen, Ginny, I know you don't really know me, but, I'd love to get to know you more...would you like to go to-"  
  
"Why if it isn't Mr. I-Let-The-Murderer-In...and the Weasel."  
  
"That was a long time ago Draco..." Neville muttered.  
  
"What was that? Were you TALKING to me? Your stupidity still hasn't worn off, and it's been almost 3 years. Pity."  
  
"If you have a problem with him, don't talk to him and walk away. We never asked you to be here. Neville, what were you saying?"  
  
"Would you like to go to the Halloween Ball with me?"  
  
"Of cours-"  
  
Draco fumed away, to where Anna stood in the corner, smirking.  
  
"What now."  
  
"If you had actually been nice to her, maybe she wouldn't be mean to you." Anna sighed. "I guess you're going with miss Elizabeth dear for another Ball."  
  
"No, An, hell no...can you just-"  
  
"Dude, Draco, you know just as well as I do that I can't just tell her that you guys were in love or whatever and change her mind, plus she's not SHALLOW enough to go out with you for looks."  
  
"So you admit, I'm hot."  
  
"To her. She told me last year." Anna said, "But good try. Oh, and there's Elizabeth right over there...I think she's waving-"  
  
Draco clamped his hand over her mouth and pulled her into a deserted alley.  
  
"If I have to go to the ball with her, you're not-"  
  
"What Draco, what are you going to threaten me with? Besides, you can always go with a Hufflepuff girl or something. I'm sure they're dying to go with you."  
  
"That, is social suicide."  
  
"A Ravenclaw?"  
  
"Too intellectual."  
  
"Don't stereotype. I mean, look at Cho Chang."  
  
"Fine, I just don't like them."  
  
"Another Gryffindor?"  
  
"God no. Anything having to do with the Golden Trio pisses me off."  
  
"Ginny's brother is in the Golden Trio."  
  
He sighed. "Love can do powerful things."  
  
"Hah, ok."  
  
"An, why don't you go with me?"  
  
"'Cause I don't wanna hear you talk about how much you love Ginny the whole night." she smiled.  
  
"I promise I won't."  
  
"I'm going single."  
  
"I bet if someone else asked you'd go."  
  
"That's none of your business. Besides, it'd be unfair to Ginny."  
  
"As friends though."  
  
"What'll you give me?"  
  
"Do you always have to be so...materialistic? Can't you just do a friend a favor?"  
  
"Last time I checked I didn't consider you a friend."  
  
"Come on...please? Or I'll tell McGonagall about that time you stole-"  
  
"I hate you." Anna said, but consented, "If Ginny hates me for this later though, it's completely your fault."  
  
"I knew you'd do it."  
  
"I hate your guts." she muttered, "I'm way too nice."  
  
--- Hogwarts Girls' Dormitories  
  
"So Gin, I heard you were going to the ball with Neville."  
  
"Yeah, I am, he's so sweet. Oh my God An, that guy you know...the platinum blonde guy...Malfoy?"  
  
"Yeah, what d'you think of him?" Anna was happy Ginny finally noticed him again.  
  
"Well, I hate his guts. And he pisses me off. I mean, if he doesn't like someone, he should just piss the hell off instead of trying to ruin their conversation. Seriously, I'd die before ever getting involved with him."  
  
This wasn't what Anna expected to hear.  
  
"Gin...you can't tell from first impressions you know. What if you got to know him and actually liked him?"  
  
"God no. I'm not into the arrogant types. He's more your type An."  
  
"I wouldn't say that Gin, I think you two would be cute."  
  
"Oh, and An, what's with the whole 'I'm going single' thing anyway? Have you ever had a boyfriend?"  
  
"Look Gin, I'm not into it, ok?"  
  
"This doesn't have anything to do with your cynic views does it?" Ginny remembered when Anna had told her about her views on life...  
  
!---FLASHback---!  
  
"I hate people who are really nice. They seem so fake." Anna had said, "I mean, who's really that nice and means it? No one. It's just an act."  
  
"That's a terrible view on life you know An..." Ginny had replied.  
  
"But it's true. I mean, no one is nice to someone else without having something to benefit from. Like if you buy me a present, it's because you know I'll get you one too. If you compliment me, it's so that if I ever have something you need or something, you can depend on me to help you out."  
  
"Anna, that's so cynical! I love you as a friend, I like being around you and stuff, that's why I'm nice to you! Not because I have something to gain from it."  
  
"Sure you do. You have someone who'll like you back, hang out with you for free, and be your best friend."  
  
"So in your case no one can even be nice without having an alterior motive."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"What about if someone died to save someone else?"  
  
"Then they'd have their name in lights, as the brave person who heroically died to save someone else. They'd be famous, and who wouldn't want to be famous? Everyone lives for fortune and fame."  
  
"What? I can't believe you'd say that."  
  
"I knew you wouldn't understand. No one does."  
  
"An, you're awesome."  
  
"I won't buy you a present this year."  
  
"I don't care, but I'll get you one."  
  
"Yeah right, you're just saying that."  
  
"You're hopeless."  
  
"So is everyone else in the world."  
  
!---/FLASHback---!

* * *

A/N - Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This chapter was a little lengthy, mostly talking, but the next'll probably have more action. Basically, this is for you to get to know Anna, and I might have a Ginny personality based chapter later. I'm actually thinking of twisting the story, pairing Anna with Draco and Ginny with...someone unknown. Hehe, but I don't know, it'll probably make Draco seem to shallow.


End file.
